


Disasters

by river_vixen_101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, Spells Gone Wrong, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_vixen_101/pseuds/river_vixen_101
Summary: Betty teaches Jughead magic.(A fluff filled one-shot)





	Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first ever fanfiction, I'm sorry if its bad so please leave comments on if you enjoyed and what I can do better!  
> Any ways I hope you enjoy...

"Goddammit!" Jughead grumbled to himself after his spell went wrong and the papers, which used to be stacked neatly on the desk in the corner, were now scattered all over the floorboards.  
Readjusting his signature beanie, he leant down to clean up the mess. A knock on the door from behind him stopped his movement as he turned around and was greeted by his fellow classmate, Betty Cooper. She was also learning magic at the Wizarding School of Riverdale but due to her advanced knowledge of the subject, it was confusing to him (and his fellow classmates) as to why she was still in the same year. 

"Hi, I heard a loud crash and was wondering if someone was hurt," she said with a grin as she looked at the chaotic room. 

"No, not hurt, just frustrated, I can't get that stupid levitating spell right!" He spoke with a an annoyed tone and an adorable pout painted on his face. Betty giggled at him, picked up a piece of paper from the floor and made her way over to the large oak desk where she placed the piece of paper down again.  
"Take out your wand," she ordered as she shuffled over to him. He did so and she positioned herself next to him so she could control the movement of his occupied hand.  
"Now hold your wand like this and point directly at the paper, concentrate and try not to move or when you cast the spell or the connection will fail and well this will happen," she gestured around the room at the last sentence and had a teasing smile on her face.  
Playfully, he rolled his eyes before concentrating on the spell. He cast the spell perfectly this time round, lifting the paper a few feet from the table and letting it drift back down to its original position. Turning around, he noticed Betty standing there with a small smirk on her face, surprisingly enough he engulfed her in a hug and chanted thank you over and over again. Soon enough he let her go and and he walked her to the next class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated


End file.
